Trevor Belmont
|-|Trevor Belmont= |-|Curse of Darkness= |-|Pachislot= Summary Trevor C. Belmont (known as Ralph C. Belmondo in Japan) is the main protagonist of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and the Pachislot Akumajō Dracula series. Trevor is a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his supernatural powers. Therefore, the Belmont Clan lived outside of society. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Trevor Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Born 1456; 20 in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, 23 in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Classification: Human, Member of the Belmont Clan, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Energy Manipulation, Holy Magic, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles and abillities used against them through their power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Thunder), Time Manipulation / Time Stop and Immunity to Time Stop, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy weapons and attacks are always ineffective against the Belmonts), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts attacks cannot be nullified or reflected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Dracula alongside Alucard, Sypha Belnades and Grant Danasty, though the battle was very close and Trevor was left scarred. Stronger than Devil Forgemasters and Death) Speed: Relativistic (Fast enough to kept pace with Dracula, Death and other similarly powerful characters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Endured a beating from Dracula) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of meters with whips, longer with throwing sub-weapons and some magics. Possibly Universal+ with the Vampire Killers negation. Standard Equipment: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. **'Flame Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, making it ignite with burning fire. **'Ice Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, surrounding it with a cold air. The whip then becomes capable of freezing its targets on contact **'Thunder Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, causing an electrical current to run through its extension. **'Wind Whip:' Trevor channels elemental magic through the Vampire Killer, giving it the power of the winds. The whip obtains a green glow as a result. **'Holy Whip:' Trevor channels holy magic through the Vampire Killer, causing it to become particularly deadly to the creatures of the night. **'Abyss Whip:' Trevor channels dark magic through the Vampire Killer, giving it the power of The Abyss. *'Sub-Weapons:' As a Vampire Hunter of the Belmont Clan, Trevor will often carry various secondary weapons to battle with him, which may aid him in a variety of ways. **'Dagger:' A Silver Dagger, suitable can use both as a stabbing weapon and as a throwing knife. **'Axe:' A Throwing Axe, which can be launched at flying monsters in an arcing pattern. **'Holy Cross:' A Battle Cross, which is fired towards the enemy only to return to the wielder's hand, in a spinning motion similar to a Boomerang's. **'Holy Water:' An Enchanted Holy Water which is thrown at demons and creatures of the night, producing an ignition of Holy Fire on contact. **'Bible:' A Magical Bible, which on use will spiral around its caster, protecting him from harm. **'Stopwatch:' A Stopwatch which will briefly stop time when opened. Intelligence: High. A skilled warrior who's training his whole life to defeat Dracula. Skilled in magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belmont Clan:' Trevor is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the Vampire King Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Trevor possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the Night with ease. *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Trevor possesses control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. Years after marrying Sypha, Trevor demonstrated a great improvement in his magical powers, both in variety and potency. *'Item Crashes:' Trevor is capable of performing what is known as an Item Crash, a devastating combination of his Magical strength with his arsenal of Sub-Weapons. Each weapon has its own Item Crash, all unique yet equally devastating. **'Blade Serpent:' The Dagger's Item Crash. Trevor unleashes a torrent of Silver Daggers that swarm onto his enemies, dashing through the air with a serpent-like pattern. **'Destruction:' The Axe's Item Crash. Trevor joins both hands above his head, summoning a gigantic axe and slamming it onto the ground, provoking a quake that pushes all enemies away from him. **'Grand Cross:' The Holy Cross' Item Crash. Trevor floats and releases immense magical power in the form of a pillar of light. Soon after, giant crosses manifest which begin swirling around the pillar, destroying all nearby enemies. **'Energy Wave:' The Holy Water's Item Crash. Trevor casts his Holy Water onto the ground, producing holy flames that chase his opponent. **'Time Stop Lv.2:' The Stopwatch's Item Crash. Allows Trevor to stop time for a longer period of time. *'Combat Abilities:' Trevor is a formidable combatant. When facing of against his opponents, he combines his Belmont-inherited strength and Holy Magic with his years of constant training, producing a devastating result. Gallery TrevorArt.jpg TrevorConcept.jpg TrevorConceptBack.jpg TrevorPachislot3.jpg TrevorPachislot4.jpg TrevorPachislot5.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Squall's Profile (Low 2-C Versions were used with speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters